The Infamous Incorperation
by S.P.N
Summary: Violet, Klaus, and Sunny go to their new guardian. This takes place after book 7.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Reader,

If you like fan fics that have happy endings, then you are defiantly better off looking at another fan fic. If you want a fan fic with a happy ending, I suggest the Littleist Elf™. Those fanfics are full of infamous-a fraise which here means "That everyone hates, yet so many people love it"-little adventures of a little tiny happy elf and his animal friends. But it is my duty to write down every woeful step of the Baudelaire orphans. My name is Lemony Snicket, and I know you are defiantly better off reading another fan fic.

With all due respect,

Lemony Snicket


	2. Chapter TWO

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I've been busy… thanks for all the, ehrm, positive feedback, and I'll get write back to the story… get it? WRITE! Ha ha, bad pun.

Here we go…

CHAPTER TWO.

The Baudelaires had been walking for what seemed to be forever.

Klaus, the middle Baudelaire had been focusing on what he had read in the Daily Punctilo, a newspaper which got all facts wrong, had said that he and his siblings had been murderers, which was entirely untrue. Since Klaus was a wonderful reader, he had remember every detail down from the misspelling of their names, down to the last period of the article, which he had done with almost every book he read.

"Look!" he said, breaking a very long silence. "Over there!"

"What is it?" Violet said looking up.

Violet was the eldest Baudelaire and was one of the finest 14 year old inventors I ever had the pleasure to meet. Violet had saved their lives several times through the series of unfortunate events that seemed to follow them everywhere they went.

"Smoke!" Klaus

"Timber!" Sunny shrieked which meant something like "Where there's smoke, there's fire."

Sunny was the youngest Baudelaire and was at the part of babyhood where she would speak in a number of odd words which only her siblings, or a very well trained baby expert could understand.

"Yes," Violet said, "But it's out only chance of getting back into civilization." She said, using a word which here means "An adult-ran town or series of towns."

"Even if it does mean going somewhere where Count Olaf is or has been.

Count Olaf is a horrible person of which had been following around the Baudelaires with schemes of stealing the enormous fourtune their parents had left behind. Count Olaf was the one responsible for the Baudelaires being acused for so many things they didn't do. He was the one who started this series of unfortunate events. He's who made the three remaining Baudelaires' lives so miserable. He is the reason I am up all night weaping from thinking about the miserable lives of the Baudelaires. He is evil.

More to come later!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait, but I've been kinda busy lately.

Chapter 3:

The Baudelaires walked further over the hill which hid the source of the smoke from site. As they got closer they could see something big. With lots of things on top of it. By the time they got close enough to it that they might have had a chance of seeing, it was dark out.

"What is it?" Klaus asked.

"I'm not sure," Violet replied "but I don't think Count Olaf has been here, because this place is not burnt… or doesn't seem to be at least."

Violet crept toward a rusty old fence which held a sign.

"Ortamatious Oil Refinary" she read.

"This must be an oil refinery," Klaus said. "I've read all about them."

"Naturally" Violet whispered to her self.

"We need to get in, " Violet began, "From the light of the moon I can tell that the lock is too rusted shut to move, and we don't even have a key."

"Are you sure you cant invent something to get in?" Klaus asked.

"Nothing that I can think of." Violet replied.

You may be wondering why Sunny hasn't said a word once during this chapter, and that is because she was distracted. Looking at something, thinking hard. And finally she said something.

"Hole!" Sunny shrieked and pointed to a small hole near the bottom of the fence.

Sorry the chapters are so short, but the next one will be long! I promise!


End file.
